Albert se Siente Bien
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Trio de capitulo creados para la GF 2013, en complicidad con Jipuk ahora el siguiente tema de Albert se siente Bien, da una terna muy interesante de pensamientos y decisiones que aceleran a una pareja bastante desacelerada
1. Madre María y Srita Pony

**Albert se Siente Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo VII**

**Madre María y Srita. Pony**

-Candy sé que eres una experta en los arboles pero caerte así me sorprendió

- Albert fue solo un golpe en el pie, te prometo poner más atención.

- Te llevaré a descansar un rato, la Madre María debe tener algo para untarte.

Entraban y todos habían salido, Albert pasó sin poner atención llevó a Candy a un pequeño muy pequeño cuarto donde ella dormía cuando se quedaba en el hogar de Pony, la puerta con la ventana abierta y el viento se cerró de un golpe. Albert sobaba el pie de Candy sintiéndose culpable, al caer el alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos pero un pie se golpeo y realmente estaba lastimado.

Afuera en la parte trasera de la casa estaban los demás, la madre María regaba las verduras sembradas escuchó cómo se cerró tan fuerte y de golpe, la puerta de una habitación sonrió y se quedo regando…

La Srita. Pony salía de su oficina, escuchaba conversaciones en el cuarto de Candy se quedo de pie al no comprender, pues el Sr. Andrew tal vez estaba regañando a Candy.

La Madre María sonrió al ver por la ventana que Candy al igual que otras veces salió lastimada, vio a Albert con ella y no se preocupo, el es un caballero y siempre la cuidó.

- Hay Albert…. Que torpe soy caí sobre ti.

- Candy no eres torpe, solo que no lo contemple y salió lastimado

- Los siento muy duro, pero a la vez se hinchó demasiado

- Es natural… pero es que tu… suspiró y agregó - provocas estas cosas.

Candy sonrió y dio un grito de dolor cuando Albert le sobó el pie.

- Sé más cuidadoso Albert, dijiste que solo debía sobarlo

- Oh Candy lo siento… Tomó un balde de agua fresca y le metió el pie

- Aahhhh Albert lo metiste muy rápido. Gemía Candy

La Srita Pony abría sus ojos, ahora comprendía la carta de Madame Elroy que ellos son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, incrédula conociendo a Candy y sus quejidos…ahora escuchaba y muy apenada se retiró pues Albert a Candy le estaba haciendo algo de lo que madame Elroy le previno

- Lo sientes mejor preocupado le decía Albert y Candy suspirando con el dolor decía en un suspiro

- Mucho mejor

- ¿Sientes rico? Albert comenzó a tomar una crema y unto un poco Candy sonriendo por como lo sacaba y hasta cosquillas le daba

- ¡Albert! hazlo despacio se resbala.

- Solo lo haré de afuera hacia adentro una y otra vez, si duele solo espera un poco ya pasará.

Candy aguantaba el dolor quejándose despacito, sin embargo la Srita Pony se regresaba a la oficina sería bueno aceptar lo que madame Elroy pedía… la mano de Candy urgente para su sobrino Albert antes que se enterara otra gente.


	2. Los Andrew

**Albert se Siente Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Los Andrew**

Madame Elroy leía una carta del hogar de Pony y se apenaba suspirando pensaba… al fin lo importante es el heredero y si ella lo atrapo y a él le agrada eso es lo mejor.

Candy había regresado con Albert del hogar de Pony aguantando el dolor le dijo

- No te preocupes Albert ya no me duele tanto trataba de caminar y Dorothy le ayudaba. Elisa sonreía, vio entrar a Candy y Dorothy con ella

- ¿Candy te duele mucho?

- Lo natural Dorothy, pero ya no le digas a Albert nada.

Elisa vio que llegaba Albert y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de madame Elroy, Albert se quedo afuera y escuchó

-No quiero que nadie este conmigo ya le dije a Albert que no es el pie y no me duele, solo quiero estar un rato sola, no quiero que sepan lo que voy a hacer.

Albert se cubrió con una gran cortina y se quedo de pie al sentir que Dorothy salía para dejar sola a Candy. Pensaba que va a hacer sola…

Candy dentro se escuchaban quejidos bastante eróticos, agitada y respiraciones bastante impresionantes para Albert que estaba afuera…

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

Fueron muchas veces de forma rítmica y Albert estaba afuera tragando seco, definitivamente Candy ¿Qué estaría haciendo? así no se quejó por el pie era otra cosa, misma que no quería que él se diera cuenta, por lo tanto era algo intimo.

Se movió todo acalorado de ahí y se iba a su habitación cuando escuchó

- Basta Elisa, Candy es la futura matriarca de esta familia, acabo de pedir su mano para William y ni tu ni nadie le va a ofender así. Se escuchó un sonoro ruido donde la Tía Elroy le plasmo su mano a Elisa por lo que estaba hablando de ellos.

Albert afuera estaba asustado el ya estaba comprometido con Candy y no lo sabía se fue a su habitación con los sonidos turbadores de Candy que por estar deseosa de un hombre ella prefería estar en intimidad sola, pero ahora sería su prometida y por nada dejaría estar sola en esos menesteres a Candy ahora lo tendría a él, sonreía de pensar en lo apasionada que era Candy.

Llegaba Annie y subía a ver a Candy pero ni pudo tocar al escuchar a Candy

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

Archie la alcanzó y ella dijo

- Vámonos de aquí esto no son conos, ella subió y dijo George que Albert estaba con ella.

- Bueno como quieras, tragaba saliva, ambos se bajaban y se escondían en los jardines

Entraba Niel subía a ver a su hermana Elisa que en ese momento ya estaría con Madame Elroy y al pasar por la habitación de Candy

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

-aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh

Abrió los ojos pensó

-Maldito Tío siempre se la paso de maravillas con ella, y yo que la quería para mí, como si se ya era suya…

Se fue a la habitación de Madame Elroy y vio a Elisa sobándose la cara

- ¿Qué sucede aquí abuela?

- Que no deseo que se hable de Candy y William ellos pronto serán anunciados como comprometidos, William ya recibió la mano de ella y Niel con media sonrisa agregó

- Créeme abuela, la mano es lo de menos esos ya pronto tendrán aquí a un chiquillo rondando por la casa. La abuela Elroy abrió los ojos estirando las cejas y dijo

- Y será el futuro patriarca de los Andrew así que ni media palabra de esto a nadie, porque no saben de lo que soy capaz.

Dorothy entraba con Candy quien agotada le dijo

Eso de meter el pie en agua muy caliente y luego en muy fría con hielo es muy agotador

-Candy te sentirás mejor y ya el señor Andrew dejará de preocuparse.

- Lo sé Dorothy no quiero que me vea con lastima.


	3. Candy y Albert

**Albert se Siente Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo IX**

**Candy y Albert**

Candy se levantaba de su cama y veía que el pie ya estaba desinflamado, sonriente podía colocarse su zapatilla y salía caminando tranquila al salir se encontró con Albert que al verla suspiro aguantando un poco el aire por la sorpresa,

-Candy te ves maravillosa

- Gracias Albert me siento muy relajada

- En serio. Albert recordaba como hizo para relajarse y apretó los labios para esconder una sonrisa. Candy lo noto y agrego

- Te noto extraño Albert

- Un poco estresado Candy, mientras tu estas muy relajada

- Si lo sé, debes estar muy presionado con todo lo que te rodea. Albert la vio acaso ella sabía de la boda. - Pero sabes Albert tengo una terapia muy buena para desesteraste. Albert abrió los ojos, no podía ser, se lo explicaría.

- En serio Candy

- Si mira vamos a tu habitación y en unos minutos quedarás como nuevo

George que alcanzó a escuchar la última frase de Candy se detuvo en seco y se quedo sin terminar de subir la escalera, viendo que Albert se regresaba con Andy a su habitación y pensó no, otra vez no.

-Ven Albert siéntate aquí. Albert estaba absorto ella le diría como relajarse apretaba los labios porque se le había quedado la boca suelta y Candy se coloco en su espalda y comenzó a masajear su cuello, Albert hizo un suspiro cerró sus ojos y estaba ido las suaves manos de Candy lo estaban tocando con una fuerza y una delicadeza que era irresistible se relajaba y suspiraba luego Candy apretó con intensidad donde notaba la tensión.

Afuera Madame Elroy respiraba aguantando el aire para explicar que ellos se tenían que casar y vio a George.

- ¿Donde está William?… George

- En su habitación dijo con un hilo de voz y ella se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando George agregó

-Está con la Srita Candy

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez y en su habitación? George se quedo asombrado pensando otra vez

Dentro Albert suspiraba y Candy estaba decidida a eliminar esos músculos abultados

- Ya verás Albert con esto ya no se te abultará más. Elroy vio a George y dijo

- Acompáñeme George, no sé si le comente que ambos ya están comprometidos y que Albert debe casarse de inmediato

- No los sabía Madame Elroy. Mientras que pensaba que se le abultaba a Albert que Candy estaba haciendo que él no cargara un bulto.

Dentro de la habitación Albert estaba relajado comenzaba a relajarse tranquilo y haciendo un tierno ruido

- aaahhhhh aaaahhhh

Archie salía sonriendo de su habitación, al fin le comentaría a la abuela que definitivamente se casaría con Annie, al salir escuchaba a Albert desde su habitación

- aaahhhhh aaaahhhh

- Relájate Albert verás que quedas como nuevo, ¿te gusta así?

- oh si Candy por Dios esto se siente bien

- Te lo dije….

- Candy

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaría que supieras que eres muy importante para mí

- Lo sé Albert siempre lo he sentido

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa Candy?

Candy se asustó apretó a Albert muy fuerte de los nervios y este gritó

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Archie estaba pálido, eso definitivamente era un sí. Tenía que decirle a Annie que debían esperar.

Bajaba serio y la abuela Elroy lo vio

- Archie ya sabes la buena noticia, William y Candy se van a casar

- Me acabo de enterar


End file.
